I'm Not Just A Pretty Face!
by Kitty Kat17
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in his 5th year at Hogwarts, but his father is sent to Azkaban and his mother has run away leaving Draco to live with the most unexpected family....
1. Introduction

An introduction to I'm Not Just A Pretty Face!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything to do with Harry Potter, I don't own Superman [It's not easy] either that belongs to the very talented Five for Fighting.  
  
[A/N: Ok this is just a brief guide to tell you what's going on!]  
  
Prefects,  
  
Slytherin: Draco Malfoy and Holly Riddle [you'll find out about her later] Gryffindor: Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom Ravenclaw: Mandy Brocklehurst and Terry Boot Hufflepuff: Justin Finch-Fletchy and Hannah Abbott  
  
Head Boys: Fred and George Weasley [hee hee ^^] Head Girls: Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet [A/N: I know they're all Gryffindor's but I couldn't think of anyone else!]  
  
Professors,  
  
Transfiguration: Minerva McGonagall Potions: Severus Snape Potions Assistant: Reine Nightshade Herbology: [I can't remember her first name] Sprout [Come to think of it. I don't think J.K Rowling ever mentioned her name did she? Defence Against The Dark Arts: Remus Lupin [He's Back!] Defence Against The Dark Arts Assistant: Bill Weasley Divination: Sara Knowles [Trelawney foresaw that it was time for a year off] Care of Magical Creatures: Rubeus Hagrid Care of Magical Creatures Assistant: Charlie Weasley Muggle Studies: Arthur Weasley History of Magic: Raven Darkmoon [Molly Weasley helps in the kitchen and Percy is a school governor in training]  
  
New Characters Bio  
  
Holly Riddle: Long Raven Black Curls, Piercing Green Eyes, Serpent "tattoo" across her back, Parselmouth, Very Mysterious to why she is a Prefect.  
  
Reine Nightshade: Medium-length Dirty Blonde Locks, Midnight Blue Eyes, Looks to young to be around 30, Always is cheerful and loves to help.  
  
Raven Darkmoon: Shoulder-length Sleek Black Hair, Violet eyes, Always smiles, makes her lessons as fun as possible.  
  
Sara Knowles: Dusty Red Hair, Eyes always change colour depending on her mood, Sara is Sybill Trelawney's cousin. 


	2. It's Not Easy

I'm Not Just A Pretty Face!  
Chapter 1: It's not easy  
  
Disclaimer: As I said before I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Five for Fighting's, Superman [It's not easy]  
  
[A/N: Ok heres my first chapter, I hope you find it interesting enough. I gave this to some of my friends to read, They reckon it's awesome and can't wait until I write the next chapter. What do you think? I would also like to thank my two friends, India and Nicky for giving me some ideas!]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive, I'm just out to find, The better part of me,  
  
Draco Malfoy, a typical 15 year old who's white/blonde hair and stormy grey eyes made most people stop and stare, sat at the long Dining Hall table. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother watched as he poked at his food "Draco Darling, Don't play with you food" Draco looked up and sighed "Sorry Mother" He then leaned back in his huge chair and sighed again "How come I'm always alone?" He wondered "I can't help it if I'm bad! Saint Potter's got all those friends and what have I got? Bodyguards!" His mother's words cut though his thoughts "Don't slouch dear, its not good for your posture!" Draco sat straight again and muttered "Sorry Mother"  
  
I'm more then a bird, I'm more then a plane, I'm more then some pretty face beside a train, And it's not easy to be me,  
  
Just the Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy entered. "Hello Narcissa" He said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. Narcissa smiled "I trust you had a good day?" Lucius smirked "Arthur Weasley caused another commotion, Apparently he bewitched his car.Again!" Lucius then turned to Draco his expression turned colder as did his voice "Hello Draco" Draco looked up at his father and said stiffly "Hello Father"  
  
Wish that I could cry, Fall upon my knees, Find a way to lie, About a home I'll never see,  
  
Narcissa scowled at them both and returned to eating her dinner but stopped when she noticed that Draco wasn't eating anymore "Draco." She started her voice filled with concern. Draco looked at his mother and replied "I'm not hungry that's all" Lucius looked at Draco with great dislike making Draco stand and leave the room.  
  
It may sound absurd, But don't be naive, Even heroes have the right to bleed, I maybe disturbed, But won't you concede, Even heroes have the right to dream, And it's not easy to be me,  
  
Narcissa turned to Lucius "Honey, Why are you so angry with him? What did he do?" Lucius ate a piece of Pork before replying "Narcissa dear, Haven't you noticed? His grades are clearly slipping!" Narcissa scowled once again "But surely his grades aren't that bad, If he's good enough to be made a Prefect!" Lucius nearly choked "What?!" "A letter came this morning, Draco doesn't know yet, I wanted everything to be perfect when we told him, I even wanted to get him something special!" Lucius just sniffed and returned to eating not saying another word, Narcissa watched and sighed "Men!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stormed up the many flights of stairs to his room. Once inside he slammed the door shut and started sobbing.  
  
Up, up and away, Away from me, Well it's all right, You can all sleep sound tonight, I'm not crazy, Or anything,  
  
Draco walked over to his desk and knocked everything off in one swipe of his arm, "I hate you!" he muttered, eyes filled with tears "I hate you!" Draco then noticed his broomsticks in the corner next to the desk. His eyes fell on the new Firebolt his Mother had brought him for his 15th Birthday. They then fell on the Nimbus 2001 his so called "Father" had brought him and the whole Slytherin Qudditch team in his second year. Draco picked up the Nimbus and snapped it over his knee, "Who cares?" he sobbed  
  
I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive, Men weren't meant to ride, With clouds between their knees,  
  
Draco then turned to his bedside table and picked up his family portrait. About to throw it, Draco watched as a smiling Narcissa cuddled him and Lucius kept smiling proudly at his son. Draco watched as they all turned and smiled happily up at him, Draco watched for a while longer, his eyes over filling with tears. Eventually Draco replaced it back on his bedside table face down.  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet, Digging for Kryptonite on this one way street, Only a man in a funny red sheet, Looking for special things inside of me, Inside of me, Inside of me, Inside of me, Inside of me, I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, I'm only a man I'm looking for a dream I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, And it's not easy oh oh oh, It's not easy to be me,  
  
Draco sat on his four-poster bed and looked around his room, From his expensive wardrobes to his bed which he was seated on, Draco then put his head in his hands and started crying softly, Unnoticed by Draco someone watched from within the shadows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a place called "The Burrow" Harry Potter woke with a start, This sudden movement made his best friend, Ronald [Ron] Weasley turn over to look at the spare bed which Harry was sleeping on, "What?" He murmured sleepily, "Nothing!" Harry replied clearly lying, Ron rolled his eyes, turned over and went back to sleep. Harry waited, straining his ears. Nothing. then "Harry!" THUMP "Harry!" Shaking Harry got up and crossed to the window and looked outside, He saw nothing but darkness, stars and the moon then came the familiar voice again "Put on your glasses dolt!" "Oh!" Harry whispered and reached back for his glasses. Once he put them on he looked once again out the window. He could just make out a black shaggy blur "Snuffles?" Harry whispered "Congratulations!" Snuffles also known as Sirius replied, "But. You can't talk in dog form!" Harry frowned "Ah," came Sirius's voice "I've been taught how to change one part of my body into human form while like this!" "Oh!" Harry's frown then deepened "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes, He sat up and looked around his now dark room. "I must have fallen asleep" he muttered and slowly layed back down, About to dose off he was jerked awake by a scream, Quickly he jumped out of bed, but got tangled in the sheets. Struggling, He tried to get out but was panicking so much he couldn't get loose, Another scream came wafting up the stairs again, With another kick, Draco managed to get loose and fall onto the floor with a thud. Quickly he stood and raced to the Entrance hall, where he saw his father being carried out the front door and his mother crying her eyes out, "Mother, What happened?" Draco asked Narcissa let out a wail, when she calmed down she muttered "I'll tell you in the morning" "But Mother!" Draco pleaded "In the morning, go back to bed!" Narcissa gave him a little push up the stairs, With a quick glance back at the scene Draco walked up the stairs wondering all the while.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking once again, Draco wondered whether last night was just a dream,  
  
He looked at his watch and realised it was only 5 in the morning, Not tired at all Draco decided to get up. He found some baggy jeans and tee and pulled them on, He quickly did his hair found a cloak and walked down to the lounge room but stopped as he passed the Dining room, Narcissa was seated at the dining hall table, Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, "Mother." Draco walked over to her side of the table. When he reached her she tried to smile but failed miserably, Draco placed a hand over his mother's, "Mother, Why was Father taken away?" It took Narcissa a few minutes to reply, "Apparently, someone gave your father away, I knew it was a bad idea for Lucius to have all this Dark magic around!" Narcissa shivered "And he's going to be. taken to Azkaban!" Narcissa sobbed, tears streaming down her face, Draco petted her hand "I'm sorry Mother, I really am!" Narcissa tried another smile, "Thanks, honey" she whispered as she kissed his forehead. "Oh! I forgot, Congratulations honey!" Draco raised his eyebrows "Congratulations?" he repeated "Why?" Narcissa clapped and a thick brown envelope appeared in mid air, She took it and handed it to Draco, He recognised the Hogwarts seal straight away, slowly he opened it. Draco pulled out a letter and unfolded it, Something fell out and rolled across the floor, "I'll get that!" Narcissa smiled and followed the flash of silver and green. Draco watched his mother and then turned back to his letter, As he read a smirk grew upon his pale face,  
  
The letter read,  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are this year's, male Slytherin Prefect,  
  
We would like you to note that this year there are some changes and we are choosing a male and female prefect for each house,  
  
Your roles as Prefect include,  
  
Helping first years Keeping an eye out from trouble makers You may deduct or add to a house's points tally Helping Professors You shall be allowed to walk after hours ONLY if the issue is important  
  
You will also have the honour to use the Prefect's bathroom, It is located on the fifth floor, fourth door to the left of the Boris the Bewildered statue The password is Rubber Duck [Draco raised a skeptical brow]  
  
Please wear your enclosed badge at ALL times, If students steal or vandalise your badge it will emit a series of screams, which are VERY loud, If you catch the student you may of course deduct house points,  
  
It is also you job to know all the passwords to the Slytherin common room, The password is currently "Basilisk" We will inform you if it's changed  
  
Congratulations,  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
As Draco read Narcissa entered the room once again, When he had finished reading, she handed the badge over. Draco looked at it, Prefect shimmered in silver across an Emerald green background, The Slytherin Serpent shone at the top of the badge. "Oh My Baby!" Narcissa cooed "I'm so proud! Today when we go to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff, I'll buy you something special!" Narcissa gushed and hugged Draco tightly. For the first time in ages Draco actually smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron [who was extremely grumpy because Harry had woken him up] made their way down the stairs to Ginny's Room, Quietly they entered and made their way over to the bed closest the window. "Hermione!" Ron whispered to the lump in the sheets "Wake up!" Hermione rolled over "What is it Ron?" "We have a visitor" Harry whispered from somewhere in the shadows, Hermione sat up "Who?" "Snuffles!" Harry and Ron chorused "Oh" Hermione whispered as she threw back the covers, Ron backed away and tripped over a stray shoe, He swore VERY loudly "Ssssh!" Harry and Hermione quickly silenced him, Hermione pulled on her dressing gown and slippers and shoved the boys out of the door, No one noticed that Ron's swearing had woken Ginny up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way as quietly as possible down the stairs but stopped when a loud BANG came from Fred and George's room "Quick!" Ron whispered and raced down the remaining staircase. "I thought your parents would've woken up for sure Ron!" Hermione whispered "I know!" Ron whispered back as Harry slowly opened the door making sure no creaks were made. Snuffles was waiting for them "Come on!" Harry whispered as Snuffles trotted away, Once far from the house Sirius turned back into himself, Harry grinned "Hello Sirius!" Sirius grinned back, All three of them noted that he looked a lot healthier, His black hair wasn't as long anymore, nor was it tangled, but tied back neatly into a pony-tail. But clearly his face looked the best, his eyes were shining and his face had more meat and colour to it, He was actually starting to look like the man in Harry's photo of his parent's wedding. "So what brings you here Sirius?" Hermione asked. Sirius grinned at her "Well a couple of things. Here, Congratulations!" He handed over an envelope and Hermione took it a puzzled expression on her face. Harry and Ron peered at the letter curiously. Hermione turned the letter over and noticed the Hogwarts seal, quickly she opened it her face filled with excitement. "Oh Wow!" she exclaimed and hugged Sirius. "Don't thank me!" Sirius laughed a handsome laugh [A/N: His voice wasn't croaky anymore] Ron gave a puzzled look that Sirius must have seen because he said, "Hermione has been made a Prefect!" "Congratulations!" Ron cried and hugged Hermione. Harry noted that it lasted for a long time. Finally Hermione turned to Harry who gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "Congratulations Hermione! I knew you would be made a Prefect!" "Thanks" Hermione whispered back, holding back sobs. "Let's have a look at you badge Hermione!" Ron urged. Hermione took out the badge and handed it to Ron. Prefect glimmered in gold across a scarlet background, The Gryffindor Lion stood at the top of the badge. "These are better then the one Percy got" Ron grinned evily and added, "He'll be jealous" Sirius the turned to Harry "Dumbledore is letting me stay at the castle" Harry's jaw dropped "Really?" Sirius laughed his handsome laugh again "Yes really! He wants me to keep an. err. eye on you guys, He's letting me stay in an unused classroom which will be magically locked and only those with the password can enter" Hermione grinned "That's EXCELLENT!" "Um. Sirius, which unused classroom?" Ron asked Sirius winked "It's in the 3rd floor corridor, you'll know where it is!" Harry rolled his eyes, He and the others knew EXACTLY which room he meant. The one that had once hidden The Philosophers Stone [A/N: Or The Sorcerers Stone whatever you wanna call it] "The password is Padfoot" Sirius winked again "Padfoot" They repeated, Sirius grinned "That's it now I must go, it's a long way back" The sun had started to rise "You better get back to bed before you get caught! I'll see you at Hogwarts!" Sirius changed back into Dog form and trotted away. Harry, Ron and Hermione where just getting up when Sirius called back "Oh!, You'll be in for some BIG surprises this week! He then disappeared out of sight. "What do you think he meant?" asked Ron "Dunno!" Harry and Hermione whispered and together they made their way back to "The Burrow"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[A/N: Ok that's the first chapter, What did you guys think? I'll put up the next chapter when I get 5 or more reviews Until then stay cool!]  
  
*~*Kitty Kat*~* 


End file.
